


Choke

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Choking, Gen, Reminiscing, this is very stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave reminisces about events past. And is not very happy about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short an very bad, sorry.

The way things unfolded, the way they blew out of proportion and out of control… All that made Soundwave very uncomfortable.

No, uncomfortable wasn’t the world. Other things could be classified as uncomfortable. A defective cord, a speck of dust in one’s optics… Those were uncomfortable things.

His present situation could be better classified as disheartening.

Soundwave never allowed himself to admit he could feel like that. Feel sadness so strong it would pull at the strings of his spark and twist it in ways he never thought possible. But as he stood there, in the place that used to be the main hub of the Decepticon base, everything felt so empty, so disfigured, so _wrong_.

It wasn’t a feeling of loneliness. Not exactly. It was something beyond that. A lot more intricate than that.

Events began to replay in his mind as he looked at the debris around him, stared at the large screen in the room, now cracked beyond repair.

He had been there so many times, countless times. Last time that room was as intact as ever.

His spark felt as if it was being crushed, and it suddenly seemed unwise to leave his Cassettes behind before going there. At the time he thought going there alone was the best thing to do, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Many diuns had passed, but that didn’t really help diminish the weird feeling in his circuitry.

So _wrong_.

A lot of time had passed and it still felt like it was yesterday when things began to fall apart. And he remembered it all in such vivid memory. At some point he almost felt like erasing his own databanks, but something held him back. Maybe fear? Fear of losing something important? Fear of ending up losing his identity?

Yes. It was exactly that. He didn’t want to live like someone else. Didn’t want to suffer the same fate as Megatron.

Megatron didn’t exist anymore. He was just a memory now.

More often than not, Soundwave caught himself thinking about his former leader. Actually, he found himself thinking about others a lot after the rise and fall of Unicron. But he mostly thought about Megatron and Shockwave.

After all, didn’t it all started with the three of them? Like it or not, Soundwave had to admit he had known both bots for a long stretch of time. Long enough to know them well and to develop some strange kind of bond to them. Not that he felt the need to feel connected to anyone. Having his Cassettes was enough. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t have a small level of empathy towards them both. And he knew that, at some degree, the feeling was mutual.

Shockwave had met his fate trying to fight off Unicron, trying to protect what he could of Cybertron. Soundwave knew very well how much Shockwave loved their home planet, and how he would not hesitate putting his life on the line for it. More than being loyal to the Decepticon cause, he was loyal to Cybertron, and more than anyone he wanted it to be back to its glorious days of the past.

And then, on the aftermath of Unicron’s assault, Soundwave found Shockwave’s remains somewhere among other fallen bots, frame cut in half.

Soundwave believed Shockwave knew he was going to be terminated. A full on attack on Unicron could only result in failure. He would have calculated the odds, and they certainly wouldn’t be in his favor. And yet he went on with it.

To him, it was obviously better to die protecting the place he loved, instead of just sitting and watching it go to smithereens.

In a way, Soundwave thought it was better this way. Shockwave was gone, and that wrenched his spark, but he could let it go, put that aside and suppress the thought. There wasn’t a constant shadow around him to remind him of how it used to be, and how things turned out.

And that was the reason why the memory of Megatron was the heavier and harder to lock away.

Galvatron.

He was always there, looming and threatening, a constant reminder of how much Unicron’s insurgence had changed things, permanently.

With all his downsides, Soundwave honestly and truly respected Megatron. Yes, he could be ruthless, sometimes even mindlessly violent, especially to the ones who didn’t follow his orders or the ones who tried to confront him. But, at the same time, he was true to his principles and knew loyalty when he saw it, and even though he was suspicious of everyone, he knew very well who wouldn’t hesitate stabbing his back and who would never do such a thing.

Galvatron on the other hand… He didn’t have any principles. At least none that Soundwave could detect. He made no distinction of who was on his side and who was against him. To him, everyone, everywhere, was an enemy, and he wouldn’t hesitate offing anyone who merely looked funny at him.

Megatron had a lot more discernment than that.

In the end, Galvatron was just Unicron’s puppet, and that bothered Soundwave in such a level it was almost weird. To see someone he knew for so long get turned into such a mockery… Maybe it was for the best that Shockwave was deactivated. He would probably grieve Megatron’s change just as much, if not more.

“Soundwave.”

The blue mech turned around to see the very same mech he was thinking of standing there, on the other side of the destroyed room.

“Lord Galvatron.” It still felt so wrong saying that.

Soundwave watched Galvatron walk up to him, eyes narrow and dangerous. He just couldn’t predict just what the other mech would do, neither he could trust him, and that made everything all that more uncomfortable.

“What are you doing here at this decadent place?” Galvatron asked, and Soundwave certainly didn’t feel like answering him truthfully. There was no need to. It wasn’t like Galvatron would care.

“Salvaging parts.” Was the blue mech’s straight answer.

Galvatron’s optics narrowed even more, and Soundwave just stood there, posture unchanged. He was more than thankful for his ability to hide his real feelings. How he was able to hold back what was really going through his mind.

The new Decepticon leader gave a step forward, than two. Three. Until he was finally close to Soundwave. Maybe a little too close for comfort.

Soundwave didn’t move. Didn’t even flinch. Not only he wouldn’t, he couldn’t.

One of Galvatron’s servos moved up, digits resting on the side of Soundwave’s neck.

The communications officer still didn’t move. He wasn’t sure if that was out of fear, or out of acceptance.

Then Galvatron’s second servo moved up as well.

Suddenly, all Soundwave could feel was an unbearable pain on his neck, as digits pressed and crushed cables and joints. Tighter and tighter with each nanoclick. His optics flickered behind his visor, but he still made no move, made no sound, didn’t offer any resistance. He heard something snap and pain seared through his system, even stronger than before.

And all the while, the only thing he could think of was Megatron. Think of him and how he would never do such a thing.

Another snap and more pain. Soundwave grunted involuntarily as Galvatron’s optics burn though his. He felt his legs give up on him and fell to his knees, and the digits pressed tighter.

Then, Galvatron’s hated filled optics looked full of grief, and Soundwave felt the grip on his neck loosen. And soon the servos were away from it, and he watched Galavatron step back through blurred optics. He could feel energon drip from his own neck, from whatever had snapped.

Just like that, Galvatron was gone, and Soundwave felt his shoulders drop. Wasn’t for the pain he could have sworn that was all an illusion. His mind playing a cruel trick on him.

Still, he knew he was only alive because there was probably still a part of Megatron in Galvatron.

And that was mildly comforting.


End file.
